


Penumbra NSFW Art Book - Juno Steel

by Illuminahsti, MacBean



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Art, NSFW Art, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 18:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminahsti/pseuds/Illuminahsti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBean/pseuds/MacBean
Summary: In anticipation of the tumblr apocalypse, I'm moving my art over here. Ranges from suggestive to smutty.





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/91596274@N02/32393811498/in/datetaken/)

It's canon that Peter can turn Juno into putty with just a look


	2. Salvatore

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/91596274@N02/32393812698/in/datetaken/)  
  


_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul._  
–Pablo Neruda


	3. Tell me why my gods look like you

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/91596274@N02/44448583670/in/datetaken/)

Drawn for Macbean's fic [ Tell Me Why My Gods Look Like You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024070)  



	4. Pin Up

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/91596274@N02/32393810708/in/datetaken/)

I wanted to draw a guide for myself of all of Juno’s scars.

>The dark ones on his side and shoulder are burns from laser guns.  
> The one on his thigh is from a broken femur (I know someone who broke their femur in two places and had to have it held together with a metal rod that was screwed into the bone)  
>His knee is from falling on a very rough surface  
>The rest are from knives and other sharp objects


	5. Bondage I

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/91596274@N02/32393811008/in/datetaken/)

Done as a request 


	6. Blowjob I

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/91596274@N02/46215265872/in/datetaken/)

Done as a request 


End file.
